My Gun & My Cigs
by Mystic Rains
Summary: All he needs is a gun and a cigarette to get him through the day. Cain doesn't need to worry about a wavering heart, so he makes for the perfect escape. The only thing that keeps him from falling too far is one hot pink string. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

He held the gun like he held a cigarette. It was familiar. Like second nature. He didn't need to brush his black hair out of his eyes. It didn't matter that under the bridge smelled like piss and the pathway was dark. He could sniff the fear from a mile away.

"Sorry man..I'm sorry…j-just d-do-don't kill me…" The teenage boy whined and slunk sideways along the wall in fear. His gun followed the kid.

"Look man..y-you can have my cash!" The kid pulled out his pockets. Change and bills fluttered to the floor. "Have my k-k-keys" He shakily reached to his side, and unhooked the bunch of keys from his oversized pants. .."please man..just please…don't shoot…"

The gun rose higher, and the kid froze.

"Okay! Okay! " The boy lifted his sweatshirt, and grabbed a bag duct-taped to his chest. Pulling it off in one hair ripping tug, he threw the bag of cocaine towards him. Before the bag could fall to the floor, the kid was off in a flash. He swerved to the left and tore up the river's embankment, leaving all of his goods behind him.

He slowly lowered his gun, and looked at the trash on the floor. He kicked the drug bag away from his feet, and made his way out the other side of the tunnel.

A few figures emerged from the darkness. A heavy muscular bald man, walked past him without a second thought. A tall, fit blond, grasped him on the shoulder. He stopped, but didn't look anywhere but straight ahead. The third figure, a slender blonde female in skin tight jeans and a tube top, intertwined herself against his gun wielding arm. It was quiet request to stay, and the guy heeded it.

The bald man knelt on the floor, and picked up the bag. Opening it and giving the content a quick whiff, he nodded towards his boss.

"It's real blow."

"Good job kid!" The blond man slapped his back in pride, but it barely seemed to register.

"But…you let him get away…" The seductive girl whimpered, but still there was no response. "I guess you should still get a reward though…" She let her voice lead off, as she pressed her soft body against his lean arm. She looked up into the locks, but couldn't get a view of his eyes through them.

"I don't want it."

He had no need for more money, women, or drugs. He saw more than enough of that in his parents' line of work.

The bald man scuffed, as the girl pushed herself closer against him. She could feel the gun against her thigh. He still had his finger on the trigger.

"Didn't you hear the man Lizzy. He doesn't want your _reward_." The blond man gave the girl a dangerous look, and she slowly backed away, returning to the darkness. He turned to smile darkly at the gun slinger, and squeezed his shoulder.

"Sorry kid. We've just been admiring your work around here lately, and wanted to get a closer look at you. How would you feel about joining up with us?"

The figure didn't respond immediately. He reached into his black jeans and pulled out a cigarette and a lighter. Taking a long drag of the tobacco stick, he flipped his hair back and raised his gun. The blond boss took a step back, not at the gun, but at his narrowed eyes and obsidian gaze.

"Fuck you."

He squeezed the trigger.

"AND CUT! Lets wrap that up. Actors, take ten. Start setting up for scene 13! Cain-san…" The director turned around to speak, but the actor was gone.

***********

I don't write often, and when I do, I usually know exactly how I want my story to go. However, this time, I just wanted to force myself to visualize Ren violent. I had to write this as I went, and tried to stay in as close to a deadly type character as I could. I hope this is okay.

I so don't own Skip Beat. I just wait patiently for the updates.


	2. Chapter 2

Cain slowly bit down on his cigarette, sitting behind the backdrop of scene 13. A circle of staff bickered in the background, trying to figure out who'd be unlucky enough to ask the frightening actor to move. He let the cancerous smoke fill his lungs, and exhaled it just as smoothly. The air around him hung dark, despite it being a bright winter afternoon. He knew he was sitting on one of the heavy black prop boxes needed for the next scene, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

It had been so long since Tsuruga Ren was allowed to not care what people thought. To not have to force a smile. Tsuruga Ren never was allowed to think that way, but as Cain…

_It's nice to be free again…_

"Ano…Heel-san…we need…that box.…"

A whimpering young intern tried to speak as she shakily pointed to the box he was sitting on. She attempted to find it in her voice to ask him to move. With a lazy smoky glace, she fell silent at his stare.

Cain took another long drag of the cigarette, and looked straight at her. He took the stick out of his mouth, and flicked the ashes burnt off. Languidly gazing through her clothes, he gave her a predatory grin. The emperor of the night smile. She shivered like a mouse in front of the snake, but stayed put as if a deer in the road.

It had been a long time playing the good boy.

…_too long…_

"Onii-sama, what's wrong?" Setsuka lazily wrapped her arms around Cain's wide back. She purred as she nuzzled herself into Cain's soft locks. Ren temporarily froze. Glancing up, Setsuka caught the shivering girl invading her onii's personal space. Her eyes narrowed, and her breathy purrs came out as a promised threat. "Is she…bothering you?"

Flicking the cigarette and standing up without a word, Ren walked away, leaving Cain behind.

"..o-onii-sama..wait!"

As they left , the intern fell to the floor and started crying. Once the coast was clear, a rush of staff members came to meet her. They tried to calm her down and tell her how brave she was, but she couldn't bear to tell them what really was causing her to shiver.

As Ren walked as quick as his character would allow without looking suspicious, Setsuka was right behind him. He could hear the click of her heels trying to keep up with his long strides. He got to his trailer, and he twisted the doorknob.

"Stay," he barked. The clicking of her heels stopped.

Once he entered the trailer and shut the door behind him, he went to the mini bar. Uncorking the whiskey, he took a swig and placed it on the table. Ren basked In the burn as the amber liquid slid down his throat.

Letting his dark side out was bad enough, but to feel her breath in his hair, and her slim pale arms hug him from behind… he didn't know which was worse. He was stuck between drowning in his character or being unable to perform.

"My sister…" Ren rasped out. Laughing lightly, he took another small swig, and sat on the chair. He let his head hang between his legs, debating on how long he could keep walking this tightrope.

**********

A/N: Heeheehee. Suffer Ren suffer. Nothing better than sweet torture. That's what you get for being a bad kid when you were younger. Tsk tsk.


	3. Chapter 3

Kyoko held her cheeks as she paced back and forth across Tsugara's trailer door. She could feel his weighty despair through the cracks, and her spirits scratched at the metal knob like dogs begging to be let in. ~I want to go in...~ They all howled together. ~I want to bask where the darkness is... Let me in…~

Her pacing sped with every full circle. Before she realized it, there was an ankle deep trench.

_I shouldn't have touched him! I shouldn't have touched him! He must think me so unprofessional! _Tears flowed down her face as she plastered herself to the trailer wall in a vertical dogeza. _TSURUGA-SAN! I'M SORRY! _

She continued to wail until the sound of muffled speedy footprints stopped her. Her tears dried instantly, and her ears perked up.

"Everyone on the set!" A hurried aid's voice called over a mini megaphone. "Two minutes!"

_I mustn't let people discover Tsugara-san's identity. Unprofessional or not, I cannot be a burden to him._

With that simple thought, Kyoko shut her eyes and took a deep breath. She leaned her back against the metal door, and cocked her head to the side. Setsuka rapped her knuckles against the wall and called out sweetly.

"O-nii-sa-ma, times up! Don't make me come in after you…"

The door opened slowly, and Tsugara emerged. Looking calmer than when he entered, he took one glance at Kyoko and curved the edge of his lips up. Kyoko looked back at him in surprise and blushed. She glanced down in embarrassment, dropping her character.

"I'm..i'm sorry Tsu…" He nudged her with his elbow and she looked back up at him. His lips curved up again and he shook his head. Falling silent, Kyoko slinked her arm around his jutted elbow and walked him back to set side by side.

By the time they made their way up to the director's chair, they were back to being The Heels.

"Director-san, I brought him back. Be careful with him." Setsuka giggled and stepped in front of her brother, a spring to each step. Extending to her tip-toes, she tapped him on his lips and winked.

"Now work hard onii-sama. I won't be here to watch you the whole time."

Inside, Tsugara was reeling. For a girl to be so scantily clad, walking in public all alone was simply asking for trouble. He already knew most of the male crew had stared at her throughout his earlier shoots. It was the reason the director was able to get him to look so menacing when he was in such a small part of the background. Setsuka, Kyoko, or whomever, she wasn't safe. He couldn't even watch her pick up the fallen freebies the hotel gave her the night before. That sort of embarrassment wouldn't stop others though.

His mood grew darker. He couldn't say no, but even Cain cared about his "sister."

"Where?" Cain grunted.

"Hi-mi-tsu(1)" She purred. Turning around to run off set, she waved back at him. "Ja ne!"

The cast watched her bounce off, her metal accessories tinkering as she rounded a corner.

"Don't worry Cain-san. She's a good cute girl; she can handle herself." The director laughed assuredly while patting his shoulder.

He bit through his cigarette, and it fell slowly to the floor. Turning around to the director, his eyes were as black as a burning coals. The director quickly removed his hand, and laughed nervously.

" Everyone…places…"

*********

(1) Himitsu = It's a secret

I know there's some debate between Kyoko and Kyouko, but if I corrected all my Kyoko's to Kyouko, I know I'll most likely forget at some point and have both versions in the same chapter. Just put up with me for that point.

I'm pretty much writing, with a one paragraph ahead visibility. I've a few small ideas what I want to do with the story, but I wasn't planning on this being anything more than a one-shot. If you want me to continue, tell me. If you can't visual a character properly, tell me. If anyone seems OOC, please please tell me. If I write, I want it to be at least decent.


	4. Chapter 4

Setsuka looked around to check if the coast was clear, and if no one was following her. She could feel stares, and decided to take a walk around the expansive set first to shake off the curious glances. Once she felt like she was out of sight, the leather clad teenager trotted over to her original destination. Pushing the unlocked door as inaudibly as possible, she eased her way into Tsuruga's personal dressing quarters. When the door clicked safely behind her, she took a deep sigh and pulled the lip ring from her mouth.

Under normal circumstances, she'd never enter Tsuruga-san's dressing room without permission. It was one of the few places on location that was completely private however, and the president had asked her to check in while no one was around. Kyoko didn't quite understand why she couldn't call him while Tsuruga-san was around, but she hadn't had time to ask. She was too nervous about the idea of living with Tsuruga-san as a brother-loving Setsuka to ask anything pertinent to her role.

Kyoko never was foolish enough to think she was anywhere near Tsuruga's level. A new talento like she couldn't even scratch the foot of Japan's number one actor. Still, he could get so deep in the role of Cain, she found herself reverting to Setsuka out of protection. He could just emit anger, menace, and _violence_. It was like he was brought up in the worst of times, and decided to force it onto the environment around him.

_I wonder if clinging to Tsuruga-san is what makes him so angry. Every time he looks at me when he filming, the air turns hazy and dangerous._

The tinkle of a ring tone came from her pocket, and she pulled out the pink mobile. Glancing at the name, she perked up.

"Moshi moshi, Yashiro-san."

"KYOKO-CHAN!? I MISS YOU!" Yashiro tears flowed through the cell as Kyoko held it cupped between her hands. She found herself sitting in Ren's trailer couch, holding her slightly damp phone.

"Yashiro-san, please try to enjoy your vacation. Do you not like hot spings?"

Yashiro sniffled, and the waterworks eventually started to taper off. "It's not that…Hokkaido is beautiful, and it's nice to come home every once and a while…" He sniffed again, then paused. "I thought I called Tsuruga. Why are you on Tsuruga's phone? …Did something happen?" Instead of sounding nervous, he sounded hopeful. Kyoko tilted her head in confusion.

"Oh… all of his calls are being redirected to me. I'm… Tsuruga-san's temporary assistant while you're away." Kyoko laughed nervously. That was kind of her job now. To watch over Tsuruga-san. She wasn't sure how much President Takarada would allow Yashiro to know.

"Oh..okay. I'm sure you're doing a wonderful job." He sounded pouty now. She couldn't figure out why he would be. "Would you like any souvenirs while I'm here?"

"Hmm, a fairy crown! Or a glass slipper would be nice…" Kyoko clasped her hands (and the phone) together, and let her mind wander. There was a nervous laugh over the line.

"I'll try my best…make sure Ren-san takes care of himself."

"Hai!" With the click of the line, Kyoko also pressed the end button.

*

She had tried calling the president, but the line went to his secretary. She had told Kyoko she could wait on hold, and wait she did. Sitting so long listening to elevator music had caused her dozed off. When she woke up, she was still on hold. Lori might be eccentric, but he was the president in one of the most successful talent agencies in Asia. It didn't surprise her she couldn't get in touch with him. Sighing in defeat, she shut the phone.

Kyoko then called the Darumaya restaurant, and assured her landlords that everything was just fine "on set." They fretted over her and her work, and she fretted over not being there to help them during the busy times. There was lots of nervousness, laughter, and comfort.

Sliding the door shut as quietly as possible, she smiled with a warm heart and an appreciation of how lucky she was. Kyoko flipped her rose tipped locks behind her shoulder. She looked at the setting sun, and was surprised how much time had passed.

_I wonder if Tsuruga-san is still on set. Ah!_

She could hear the heavy footprints approaching her quickly. Setsuka beamed and turned around in a outstretched hug.

"Onii-sama!…" He grabbed one of her wrist in his large grip and yanked her small frame to him. "Onii! That hurts!" She stumbled on her heels, and looked up at him. Her blood ran cold, as wild furious eyes glowered back.

***********

I personally love Yashiro. A fan boy, overly dramatic, with a splash of meddling and pride. He's so much fun to watch. I had to plug him in somewhere.

I finally got an idea on how I'd like this story to play out. It will not be a long fic. I don't have the patience for that. There will be romance though. And blood. _There will be blood…_


	5. Chapter 5

"Where were you?" Cain growled. He didn't have a cigarette in his mouth. He had run out of them. He had been lighting up one after another, chain smoking whether he was on or off camera. He was in a pissed off mood, and he had no nicotine left. It made for a very bad combination.

Her breath hitched, but she didn't say anything.

He had stalked around the set, and all the neighborhood stores when he had time. There were a trail of frightened cashiers and store attendants in a five kilometer radius of the set. He couldn't find her, no matter how hard he looked. He spent no time worrying about lunch. Each scene he had grown more and more frightening, so much so that his co-stars would forget their lines. Scenes were NG'ed over and over again, and it didn't help his mood.

After the sixth time attempting an act, he kicked a trash can so hard it folded in half. The director immediately called it a day, and stuttered at him to get some rest. The staff had bowed as a group, and dispersed like a herd of zebras facing a lion. No one wanted to be the last one there.

Setsuka could tell she had done something wrong. He grasped her wrist tightly, but she made no move to pull away from his grip.

"Onii-san, I wasn't far. I swear…"

"Where. Were. You." He left no argument in his voice, but still she said nothing. He pulled on her wrist harder. She cried out in surprise, and he let go. Without a word, he stalked away from her for the second time, leaving her shaking. It took a moment before she could gain her bearings.

"Wait! Onii-san! Cain! I'm sorry!" She grabbed the back of his black trench coat, but she didn't have enough of a grip to stop him. Cain shrugged her off and kept walking.

Everyone kept a wide birth, but they paid no attention to their fellow pedestrians. He ignored his sister's cries, her attempts at holding him back, and all her apologies. All he could do was finger his pockets for any leftover cigarettes and think about how angry he was. How worried he was. How she couldn't even tell him where she was all this time. He imagined her with some punk musician, laughing together at his loneliness and anxiousness.

He flagged down a taxi. One waved at him in response, and started to pull over.

_I need a drink and some smokes…_

"…I'm sorry! I love you! Don't go!"

Ren froze. Setsuka took the opportunity to catch up with him. Her eyes brimmed with tears as she circled around him. Holding onto his shirt, she peered up at him with tear-filled eyes. He looked down at her. His face was a mask. The speeding cars' headlights illuminated her amber watery look.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to make you worry. You're important to me..please don't be angry."

Ren reached up and wiped a falling tear from her eye. She looked so… helpless. So apologetic… He dropped his head.

"I love you..onii-sama…"

She knew she had said the wrong thing the moment it came out of her mouth. His eyes turned to flint. His anger was ten times greater than it was before. Cain withdrew his hand like her tears were scalding water.

He grabbed the door of the stopped taxi and swung it open. Without care, he shoved her into the backseat.

Setsuka stumbled in, landing on her back. She propped herself up with her elbows and extended her hand towards him. "Wait..wait!"

Cain looked down into the taxi. Her small pale frame against the black seats made her look oddly beautiful. Her golden eyes glowed in shock and pain. Her hair had come out of its ponytail and laid long against her frame. He could see the bruise on her wrist as clear as day.

_She has no idea who I am. Onii-sama…sempai… Tsuruga-san…I'm tired of all these damn labels._

"The Shangri-La." He hissed into the taxi, and slammed the door.

"Wait, no! NO!" The taxi pulled away as she stuck her head out the window. She watched the large black frame turn around, and walk the other way.

"WAIT! REN!"

******

Poor Kyoko-chan. You try to please everyone and you please no one.

I think I've about 4 more chapters in this. I just had this in my head and had to get it out before I lost the desire to write.

This counts as romance, right? Angsty romance…

The Shangri-La is a new five star luxury hotel in Tokyo. I find it much easier to just research the truth.


	6. Chapter 6

Cain knew his priorities, and they were all easy to get. He was a simple man with simple wants. Cigarettes, liquor, and some privacy. That's all he allowed himself to think about. His mind was blank with rage, and he wanted to keep it blank no matter what it took.

His first stop was at an ATM. Cain drew out the maximum allowed, fifty thousand yen. Ren had millions; money was no object for him. It never was. He went to stick the wad of bills in his pocket, and gazed upon the Japanese drivers' license. Tsuruga Ren smiled back up at him, and Cain felt his temple pulse. He slammed the wallet shut, and shoved the yen in his back pocket.

He wandered around until he came upon convenience store. The neon "11-7" sign glowed in the deep twilight. The young girl behind the counter chirped happily at the jingle of the door.

"Welcome!"

The looming black figure went straight to the cashier. He glanced angrily at the sweet little frame behind the counter, but she didn't cower. Instead she beamed brighter and asked how she could help him.

"Newports," Cain said simply.

"Ohla! Not many people come in asking for the foreign brands." She giggled as she turned around to retrieved a box. Her black twin tails fluttered behind her. Cain gazed at them with an odd sense of déjà vu. His lips turned down to a deeper frown, and looked at the floor before she could turn around.

"Here you are sir." She placed the cancer sticks on the counter, and went to ring up his purchase. "Would you like a bag for that?"

He slapped down a ten thousand bill and picked up the carton.

"Wait sir, your change!" She called out to him, but he left the store just as hastily and silently as he entered. The sliding door jingled behind him.

He spotted a taxi pulling up nearby, and a couple waiving it down. Smiling darkly, he walked right past them, and entered the taxi without a word.

"Get me a drink," Cain growled at the driver. He glanced at the stunned couple, and then at his new passenger. The cabbie nodded quickly. He knew these types of people, how to treat them and where they belonged.

They drove as the night settled down in Tokyo. The cab parked in front of a hole in the wall, in the rough part of town.

*

Cain looked down at his black shirt. He could see faint wet spots, where her tears had splashed onto the material. He went to take another swig of beer, and found it empty. Cain hunched over the bar, and slid the bottle to the side. The empty bottle joined the widening collection of empty glasses. He raised his hand for another drink, and the bartender handed him another bottle of beer. The beer tasted like alcoholic piss, but he didn't care about the taste. He took another swig. He would have lost count on how many he had, had he bothered to count.

"Hey man…why don't you share the wealth, hmm?"

A whiskered man pulled up a bar stool next to the dark man, eying his beer steadily. He then glanced at the man's black jean pocket, and noticed the wad of bills protruding from it. His dirty yellow teeth widened into a grin, and he reached for his pocket switch blade.

"Ling, you bum," The bartender muttered halfheartedly. He was use to this in his bar. "Get outta here."

Cain made no movement except for his arm, as he raised the beer bottle for another guzzle. Ling, sensing his chance, swung out his arm and caught Cain's neck in a strangle. The knife nicked the man's throat. Still, Cain drank deeply. He didn't even bother to move as his Adam's apple grazed the blade with each swallow.

"Gimmie your money!" the thief said, eying the man's pocket.

Cain put the bottle down, and glanced back at his would be attacker. Ling began to shake, and his knife grew slick in his sweaty palm. He swallowed and tried again.

"Gimmie your money!"

He suddenly struck; Cain grabbing his arm like a snake pierced its victim. Ling tried to pull away, but his grip was too strong. Cain started to squeeze his wrist, until the knife clattered out of his hand and onto the wooden bar's floor. Still, he squeezed harder, and Ling started shouting for him to let go.

Pulling the attacker's arm over his head, he grabbed Ling's blond hair, and shoved him into the bar counter. The bar's few patrons left in a flash, and the bartender purposely exited to the back room. No one wanted to be a witness.

Ling looked up, his eyes brimming over with salt water, his nose leaking. He started to quiver uncontrollably, as the dark man's smile pierced him.

Grabbing a bottle, and breaking it over the counter, Cain smiled darkly at his prey.

The sound of screaming filled the night air.

*******

Some people are just too stupid to sense danger.

I hope Ren doesn't kill him.

I've already started the next chapter. I was debating which character I should post first, but Ren won. Something about his dangerous side, makes him really fun to imagine and write about.


	7. Chapter 7

The taxi driver pulled over in front of the red carpet of the Shangri-La entrance, all the way on the other side of Tokyo. The young woman had been strangely silent since she pulled her head back in the car, and he watched her tears fall from his rear view mirror. He was too afraid to stop, even if she had asked him. The man who had thrown her in had given a look that promised death to those who defied him.

The doorman of the high class hotel opened the door for the lady, and offered her a hand out of the taxi. She took it without glancing up.

"Should I send this to your room Miss?"

The young lady barely nodded, and painstakingly walked to the entrance of the hotel. The glass doors slid open, and she stumbled in blindly, taking in none of the luxurious hotel entrance and welcoming employees.

The doorman took out his wallet, and asked the taxi driver for the price of the fare. Counting it out, he noticed the driver's ashen & torn face.

"Anything wrong sir?"

The driver simply shook his head, took the money without counting it, and drove off. He was going to take the rest of the night off.

*

Kyoko laid on the her bed, facing the doorway. She turned her wrist experimentally, wincing lightly at its soreness. It hurt a little, but she was more confused than in pain. She couldn't stop replaying Ren's expressions in her mind. It repeated itself like a show set on rerun, without stop, for hours on end.

The touch of his hand on her cheek had been so gentle, but his grip on her arm was so tight it left an impression. She knew Cain was suppose to be frightening, but his actions had been more than simply off-putting. He wasn't acting dangerous. He _was_ dangerous. She wasn't sure if Tsuruga-san was even acting at all anymore.

She brushed off her wet cheeks with the back of her fingerless gloves.

All she knew is that she was worried. Not Setsuka for her dear onii-san, but she herself. She was worried what her sempai would do in his complicated anger and his violent eyes.

Her cell phone vibrated, and she slipped it out of her pocket again. Kyoko perked up.

_Maybe it's Tsuruga-san!_

She flipped open her phone and put it to her ear.

"Moshi moshi? Moshi moshi? Tsuruga-san_?_" The line remained quiet. She tried to raise the call volume, but the phone didn't make a sound. There wasn't even static, or the beep of a disconnected line.

Finally pulling the screen away, she noticed that it wasn't a call, but a text message. President Lori's name flashed on the top, while a little heart danced next to it. Nervously , she clicked open.

"Sorry for missing your call Mogami-chan! I hope everything's okay! Don't forget to take care of Ren…"

Kyoko dropped the phone. She didn't bother to read the rest of the message. Her eyes widen, as the phrase ran through her mind.

_Don't forget to take care of Ren… Don't forget to take care of Ren…_

"Ren…"

Kyoko suddenly bolted for the door, letting it slam behind her.

****

Something is dawning in little Kyoko's mind. Maybe, just maybe, Ren is human too.

I can feel my burning writer's spirit waning, but I don't want to let it die completely. I want to have a complete story. I've gotten more story alerts than reviews, but story alerts must mean I'm doing something right.


	8. Chapter 8

Kyoko ran through the alleyways of Tokyo, turning her head to look for a familiar sign, a common landmark, or preferably a tall, black haired, menacing man. Tokyo tower wasn't even lit anymore, which showed how late into the night it had gotten. Her feet cried in her steel toe boots, her exposed flesh had broken into goosebumps, and she was worse off than when she had left the hotel.

Kyoko knew Tokyo like the back of her hand. When she worked three jobs supporting good-for-nothing Sho, and even as a LoveMe member, she was constantly out on the street. She would regularly work the delivery girl shift at the Darumaya, and weave her way at top speeds to serve food hot. As a member of LoveMe, she sometimes was sent out to pick up and drop off different things for LME members on set. Food, materials, sheet music, she delivered it all.

All that was done during the light of day, where there were crowds of people on the sidewalk to ask.

Her phone, money, ID, and anything remotely important lay within the top floor of their suite. She would have gone back to get them, had she known anything about the street geography of Tokyo, late at night. Kyoko hadn't even realized how ill-prepared she was to go Cain hunting, until a police officer had asked for her ID.

Clueless on how to get back to the hotel, she had asked patrolman for directions to the Shangri-La. The officer gazed at her bare midriff, dyed hair, and multiple piercings with distain. He had asked her why she was looking for the five star resort hotel, and didn't believe her to be staying in the hotel. Asking for proof, she reached for her card key and found her pockets empty.

He had then asked for her ID, and when the punk looking girl said she didn't have it with her, he grabbed her arm.

"Underage girls shouldn't be out so late at night. I'll bring you in so we can call your parents."

Suddenly, it was like a lead weight fell on the patrolman. He stumbled, and tried to shrug his shoulders at the sudden burden. A gust of strong wind swept away his hat, and he tried to grab for it with both hands. As soon as her wrist was free, Kyoko took off running.

"Hey you! Wait!" He went to turn around to follow her, but his legs got tangled up and he tripped. He began to squirm on the floor, like a worm on hot cement. Unbeknown to him, a gathering of spirits wrapped up his feet, arms, and mouth. A dark sound rung through air like mist, speaking. "You shouldn't do anything to our mistress..." "You mustn't cause trouble..." As he trembled in fear, she took off into the night.

Kyoko sat at a street bench, looking down at the dark cement. Even as she rested, she continued to search for her senpai. Ghost antennas were in full force, scanning the area for any exponentially cruel auras.

The sound of twenty or so motorcycles roared around the street corner. Shouts and engines broke the silent night. Most of its members weren't wearing helmets, or shirts, or both. The leader bald head shined, as he caught the lone female figure sitting in the moonlight. He made a motion, pointing to her for his bikers to follow. As a herd, they parked in front the bench.

"Hey good-looking!" The leader raked his eyes from her long legs, to her tiny naked waist, to her cleavage. His teammates wolf whistled and jeered in the background. "Looking for a place to crash for the night?"

Slowly getting to her feet, she swept the hair out of her narrowed, cat-like eyes. Leaning back, Natsu smiled towards the biker and sauntered to him. Catching his chin, she lifted his line of sight to her face.

"Take me for a drink in the seediest, dirtiest bar in Tokyo."

She swung her leg over the back of the bike, and slipped her arms around the bikers midsection. She could smell the stench of beer, sweat, and oil, but she didn't complain. If anyone would know how to get to backwater seedy places of this city, these men would. Kyoko held onto his jacket as the motorbike's engine roared to life, and took off.

************

That's right Kyoko-chan. Just go ahead to some seedy dirty place with 20 delinquent bikers in the middle of the night, half-dressed. What could go wrong? You couldn't even handle the Beagle!

I use to date a guy who lived in Tokyo, and he use to use Tokyo tower to navigate the streets. He was out really late once (I think he said past 3am) and found out that they actually turn the tower off. (I guess to conserve energy.) He wandered around lost until there was enough light to see the tower again. I'm not sure if they still do that, but I thought it'd be cute to reference.

I love when reviewers go "How will she find him?" or "What could he be doing?" I just want to reply and go, "Well you see sweetie, this is how I planned it out." But then again, if I do that, that would ruin the surprise. Plus, I'm sure you prefer to just read it rather than for me to simply write out my mental outline.


	9. Chapter 9

The lights of the city sped past her, as her eyes watered and hair whipped behind her. She tried to take in the signs of stores and city markers, but tears blurred her vision. Kyoko's teeth chattered and her body shivered, but she still clung on to the man's jacket for dear life.

If she didn't find Tsuruga-san after this excursion, she'd find a way to get to LME and wait for the president at the front door. Kyoko cried as she imagined his face.

"_You lost Ren?!" President Takarada's furious face enlarged to epic proportions. Looming over her, his tongue waved like a snake and strangled her."You lost my number one actor?!" _

"_NOOOOOOO, I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SO SORRY!" Kyoko repeated assumed a flat dogeza on Lori shagged rug, but the eccentric president merely turned away._

"_You must commit seppuku for your sin!"_

"_I WILL, I WILL! I'M SO SORRY!"_

_Kyoko found herself in hakama pants and a white robe, on stage at the front of President Takarada's office. The room was filled with angry faces. Yashiro-san shook his fist at her, as the Darumaya couple cried silently in the background. Hizuri Kuu shook his head, muttering over the crowd. "How could my sweet Kuon mess up so badly? He is not my son." He turned his head away in shame. A small blond girl in a black mask walked toward her. Maria bent low, and presented her with a golden tray, a small sword on top._

_In the background, Fuwa Sho laughed, beating his leather black wings._

Her tears intensified, as she mentally started listing her will. She would definitely leave all of her Tsuruga dolls to Maria, as well as all of her black magic items. She hoped Maria wouldn't hate her enough not to accept them. Moko-san, well, she'd leave all of her acting training supplies. She didn't think Kanae needed them, but she might appreciate having an extra set of textbooks, school uniform and such.

Pulling into a dark alley, she noticed that the speed of the bike had decreased significantly. The leader had his eye caught on something along the side road, and her eyes looked to that direction. There was an afro'ed man, crawling out from behind a trashcan. His suit's dress shirt was the same colour as the leader's bike, and the beaten man held up his arm. The leader turned his bike to the side and stopped abruptly.

"Aniki….please, help me…"

"Who did this?" The leader turned off his bike, and knelt down by the man's side. He carefully turned the man over. His face was bloodied, and his eyes were barely open. Kyoko's eyes caught his own. His coughed up, and begun to speak.

"His face, those eyes, he's like…a black hole. A master…of death…" The bloodied man rolled and collapsed at the foot of the bike, his breathing labored. A spirit flowed from his mouth.

Suddenly, a single engine roared to life. Taking off, Setsuka peeled away, leaving a tread of burnt rubber and stunned faces.

"My bike!" The leader jumped to his feet. "Find this man, and that girl! Find them both!"

Engines roared to life, and split off into different directions down separate alleys.

****

longer than usual random ramblings you can skip: Kyoko's characters are like an arsenal of weapons. You can pull them out and interchange them when necessary. Tee hee.

Some chapters I look forward to writing more than others. Chapter eight was one, and Chapter ten and twelve are already mostly planned. This one was simply the journey it takes to get from Point A to Point B. It probably disappoints a lot of you, hoping to find out what happens to Ren. I'll be switching back to Ren next chapter.

I have some more tricks up my sleeves. The writing bug has gotten me again. I heard some great songs that remind me of Sho (Especially Tangled by Maroon 5 "And I've done you so wrong/ Treated you bad/ Strung you along/ Oh shame on myself/ I don't know how I got so tangled").

I also received amazing lovely reviews from both fangirls and fanboys (they exist!) and seriously, seeing a new review is like seeing a new chapter has been posted in my favourite fanfics. I got so excited that I decided to post this chapter early.

Chapter 156 came out today, and I realize that as soon as I get a better grasp on the official "Setsuka" Ms. Nakamura plans for her manga, my story will be shot to hell. I hope to have it done before the next chapter


	10. Chapter 10

Cain wiped the blood drenched sweat off his forehead, gasping deeply for air. The pipe he held was dented and stained, but it was still in good enough condition. The green dumpster hid him for a little bit, but he knew he couldn't stay. Their numbers kept multiplying, no matter how many he was able to send down, and he sent down a lot. He leaned his back on the cool alloy, trying to catch his breath.

He wasn't afraid, but he knew he'd eventually go down. The word 'retreat' didn't exist.

His lean body seemed to disobeying, unable to keep up with the pace he demanded from it. His head felt light and dizzy. Cain's temple throbbed, his side ached, and his clothes were torn and sticky. Most of the blood wasn't his, but they had caught him outnumbered at a few point. Fists and improvised weapons had hit whatever it could reach, and he had open gashes oozing at various points.

"Come out pretty boy, we know you're there!"

"You can't hide from us!"

"Yeah, we just wanna talk!"

A group of yakuza man laughed, standing at the intersection of an alleyway. They slowly advanced on the dumpster, taking their steps in sync with each other.

"You made the wrong choice, messing with us on our territory."

Cain reached into his pocket and pulled out his box of white Newports. Pulling out one of the unstained rolls of tobacco, he lit it and inhaled. Letting his eyes shut in the moment of temporary smokey bliss, he opened them with a predatory shine.

Cain Heel would go down blazing.

Unfolding his long limbs, he put a pale hand on his knee and stood to his full 190cm (6'2") height. All pain forgotten, he emerged from his hiding place. He walked slowly to the middle of the alleyway, the pipe to his side.

The suited men stopped together, frozen in place. Droplets of blood streaked down an ivory cheek, bare knuckles and off the steel bar it grasped. The rest of the figure was black, except for the glow of a burning cigarette between smiling pearl teeth.

One of the men took a step back, hesitating. "Aniki…"

"Shut up, he's just a man…"

"But…he's growling…"

Indeed, a light roar filled the air. It grew louder and louder, until the pealing of tires squealed around the corner. The alleyway was bathed in light, blinding the Japanese gangsters. Turning around and covering his eyes, he tried to make out the figure above the bike.

"WATCH OUT!"

Cain dived out the way, landing on the hard ground. The wind was knocked out of him as the motorbike slid past, flipped, and crashed along a brick wall. He could feel the heat whip past the dumpster, and him, as the metal automotive ignited into flames.

*********

The end!

Well, thanks for reading guys! I'll have the epilogue up soon.

Talking about ends, does anyone think Skip Beat is reaching its final few arcs? This arc will force Ren & Kyoko much closer together, and seems to bring Ren's past to the forefront. I can see this being the final spontaneous arc, and after that, the final chapters come out.

Of course I've been following Skip Beat since God was two, but it's a bittersweet happiness to think there's a future ending.

(No Skip Beat characters were killed in the making of this fic. I was just kidding!)


	11. Chapter 11

Cain groaned as his already injured back hit the pavement without mercy. The lights behind his eyes flashed bright colours. His head's trickling injury reopened, and began bleeding freely again. He could hear the shrapnel rain around him, but didn't feel any fall on him. Instead, he felt a warm, light, strangely soft tent wrap around him, breathing in his ear.

Realizing how improbable this could be, he opened his eyes. Even the faint glow of the flames upset them. His vision blurred and swam, but he could make out an ivory cheek, golden strands of hair, and the smell of perfumed gasoline. A nervous voice whispered in his ear.

"Are you okay?"

He simply grumbled a response, brain unable to form coherent thoughts. Words like _soft, female, pain, _and _explosion_ floated in his psyche, but his consciousness wouldn't put it together. He closed his eyes again.

Only until he heard a male voice start bawling, did his head start to clear.

"My bike! My beautiful, vintage, 1975 GL1000 Gold Wing!"

He felt a worried shake, and he opened his eyes again, groaning for her to stop. The first thing he was able to discern were her amber eyes, full of concern.

"Please wake up; we have to get you out of here."

Cain reached up and gently pushed her off. His strength was vanishing, but she rolled off him with little effort. He went to pick up the pipe, lying next to him, but she grabbed his arm and pulled him away. His fingers brushed the heated steel, as she began to guide him to his feet. Her voice was both hushed and hurried.

"We have to get away. Now. While they're distracted…"

A collection of male voices were audible over the crackling of the fire, collecting around the flaming pieces of twisted metal.

"Aniki, it's okay." A voice said soothingly. There was an agreement among the group of men.

"Yeah, yeah, we'll get you another bike. Won't we guys?" A group of yeses echoed their consent.

"You fools! You can't replace genius!" His tears started to flood the fire, dampening the inferno.

Cain started pulling away from his sister's frame, reaching for the steel bar again. This was the time to attack, while they were all distracted. He could be the victor this way. He tried to fight against her physical urging, but found his body was too weak to really resist anymore. He was not going to let her see him run away though. That was more shameful then dying the good fight. He tried pushing away again.

"No, we're leaving." She hissed. He turned and gave her a dark look, but she didn't back down.

"Onii-sama, no…Tsuruga-san. We're going." Kyoko wrapped her arm around his waist, and hoisted him fully to his feet.

Cain's eyes widen in surprised, then settled into Ren's yielding sigh. She used her small frame to tuck under his arm, and clasped his side as firmly as possible without touching any of the obvious injuries.

The sound of fire and police sirens broke the night's air, and there was a scuffle of feet hurrying away from the alley intersection.

"Noooo, let me die with my bike…"

When the firefighters and police arrived at the scene, only smoldering ashes remained.

****

*cries and bows into a dogeza* I'm sorry everyone! I thought it'd be obvious I was kidding around with the whole The End thing. I put it under my author notes, and I didn't expect anyone to take it seriously.

*watches her audience turn their back and walk the other way*

I only have three more chapters left, and they're mostly done! They just need some editing, and they contain lots of romance! Please, give me another chance!

And, thank you everyone for getting me over 50 reviews! *bows* I'm really appreciative of all your support, and criticisms! I'll go through the whole story once I'm done with it to try and fix the silly grammatical and word errors that always seem to slip past me. No matter how much I read it, I don't notice most of my mistakes until they're on the site.


	12. Chapter 12

Kyoko shuffled her feet as she supported most of Tsuruga's weight. His strength was running on fumes, and they both knew it. He was beat, in more ways than one, and hadn't had a proper meal in more than 24 hours. Cain's body ran only on liquor and smoke, and to be truthful, Kuon's anger had a big part in it as well. His old self's anger had built in its forced entrapment while in Japan. Once the cork was off the bottle, it exploded.

The outfit that had been tailor-made to fit the character of Setsuka was almost as dilapidated as his clothes were. Her skin was tarnished with dirt, and her hair was loose and messy. For the first time that night, as they walked the empty roads, Ren thought about all the actions that lead up to where they were. Something as stupid as his jealousy, had caused her pain. She risked herself to save him, despite harming her himself.

He felt sick with regret, no better than Fuwa Sho. He wished she would just drop him and leave him like he deserved, but he couldn't find his voice.

Their travel was made mostly in silence, only breaking when she asked if he was okay. Neither one quite knew what they were looking for, except for a good place to rest. The city was silent, dark, slightly run down and dirty, providing no real place to stop. They hadn't heard a sound since they were out of the sirens' range, except for their own shuffling feet and fatigued breathing.

Turning another random corner, a small street sign sat in the middle of the sidewalk, illuminating the dark pathway and everything in it. A pink shaped string, swirled into an arrow, and words on the black board. "Pleasant Dreams! Leisure Hotel" His dark eyes widened, questioning her relived smile at a love hotel's advertisement.

Kyoko looked up at him, her eyes full of innocence and well intentions. "You can get some rest here Tsuruga-san." He nodded stiffly, and turned his head away. The Emperor of the Night was not a character that needed to emerge now, not so soon after Cain escaped from him. He felt sickened with himself for even thinking of it.

Spotting a nearby broken lamp post, she set him to lean on that, apologizing. Taking the opportunity, he used it to support standing on his own. She made sure he was balanced before she left. He followed her frame with his protective gaze.

"Ano…hello? Hello?" Kyoko tapped at the panes of shaded glasses. "C-can you tell me how I can enter the hotel? We just want to," she looked back to the sign, "'rest', so we won't be long." In the background, Ren's head dropped and his face flushed. "Please…"

Finally, a obscured figure made its way by the masked viewing window. Through a low intercom system, his muffled voice sounded haggled and old.

"Only themed rooms left. Would 'the infirmary' be okay? How long?"

Kyoko looked at her beaten, half-conscious brother…sempai-…man resting on the trashcan, distracted. In the faint light of the sign, he seemed…defeated. Something pulled at her chest.

"Any room is fine, and…" she muttered, half listening, as glanced back at the little "Leisure Hotel" sign. She checked the advertising the prices. The cheapest would be 2800 for an hour. Kyoko reached into her pockets, one by one. She knew that they were empty, but she hoped for a bit of luck.

"Overnight. Whatever is fine."

"Yes sir."

Kyoko whipped her head, surprised to see him so close. His hand slipped blood-stained cash under the window, and the man exchanged it with a room key. Noticing his imbalance, Kyoko caught him by the side and steadied him back up to his feet. The middle door between the spotted glass booths opened.

She held Tsuruga's arm as she guided him inside, and down the hall. "We're almost there…just a little further."

There were muffled groans coming through one of the doors, and Ren turned red in embarrassment. Kyoko held Ren's frame tighter, concentrating only on him, thinking he would collapse.

"Ah, here we are! This must be the room" The door key and the room door both had a little nurse cross on it.

Swiping the card, the door opened on its hinges. Kyoko gasped in surprise. The anesthetically clean hospital hotel room gleamed, everything from privacy sheets, nurse cot, side desk, and even a chamber pot lay in easy reach.

"This is perfect. Let me help you to the bed Tsuruga-san."

Ren stuttered, as he was escorted to the flat bed. She slowly and carefully helped him out of his jacket, and laid it across the padded office chair next to the bed. He was in no condition to disagree with taking the only bed in the room, though he wanted to, and he felt his sore but grateful figure rest on the firm mattress.

"Tsuruga-san, you're really hurt…" Kyoko peered at all of the damage. He could detect no anger in her voice, only worry. There wasn't an inch of him that wasn't scuffed, bloodied, tattered, or dirty. She brushed his hair back, exposing the clotting wound mixed with his follicles.

He merely sighed and closed his eyes, as she ran her fingers through his hair. He could faintly smell the scent of her, but couldn't describe it. It was just…pleasant, and calming. He felt his consciousness beginning to slip away by the relaxing atmosphere.

*****

Nothing says romance like a love hotel, right? I don't think Kyoko completely innocent, as she's worked at an inn, but I can't see her hearing about the idea of love hotel in terms of "sex" from anyone.

I know in general my chapters have been really short, and I've made a lot of dumb errors. I wanted to thank the reviewers that've been correcting me, so I tried to polish up this chapter and get it out before bedtime.


	13. Chapter 13

His eyes fluttered close almost immediately after lying on the bed, falling into a steady slumber. Kyoko watched his face as he slept, handsome despite his beaten condition.

Now that he was lying down, she could see his state fully. He looked like he went through a lot, while they were apart. Kyoko hadn't seen him look so vulnerable since he had become ill on set, when she was his temporary manager. But now he was safe. She continued to stroke his dirty hair, her lips curving in a small smile.

Realizing that she was stroking _Tsuruga Ren's _hair, Kyoko pulled her hand away as if burned.

_I mustn't be so informal with him! Tsuruga-san would be disgusted to know that I acted so familiar with his body…_

She began repeatedly bowing and apologizing, but caught her foolishness almost immediately. She didn't want to wake him, and he had looked so hurt earlier.

Looking away from the famous actor, Kyoko spotted a door ajar at the other side of the room. Tiptoeing, so that her heels didn't clack on the tile floor, she made her way to the small closet. Hanging on a bar, was a set of freshly washed nurse uniforms. They gleamed white in the darkness, and it reminded her of how ragged she looked.

Sorting through the sizes, she grabbed the right sized one, and carried it to the bathroom. There, she took off her boots, and looked at her shortened appearance in the full length mirror.

Her eyes brimmed with tears at the convincing costume Jerry had given her to take care of. It was destroyed. She had trash and motorcycle pieces tangled in her hair extensions. The jacket she had was pretty torn up. Her skin was dirty, and the makeup was starting to smudge.

Slapping her cheeks, Kyoko stopped sniffling at once. She gave herself a serious, berating look for thinking about something as insignificant as her own appearance as Tsuruga-san lay in bed, much worse.

_I must take care of Tsuruga-san first!_

Going into hurried housekeeper mode, Kyoko showered, changed, washed the floors (as they had walked inside with their shoes on in their eagerness to get Tsuruga to bed), and gathered the medical supplies she needed to take care of her senpai in about five minutes.

Kyoko blushed at his sleeping figure once again, unsure of where to start. She knew he needed to sleep, but some of his wounds were bad. They would need to be cleaned as soon as possible to avoid infection.

Devil Kyoko and Angel Kyoko battled in her mind.

"_I have to take care of him!" _

"_You just want to see him with his shirt off." Devil _Kyoko _snickered, as the angel cried._

"_That's not true! My intentions are pure!"_

They glared bolts at each other. She shook her head to clear them away.

_Tsuruga-san has helped me when I needed him. He has pushed me, but supported me almost since the beginning. He has shown me a side of Tsuruga Ren that he wouldn't let many see. This is the least I could do for him. He needs me…_

Her cheeks flushed. She had been needed before; Sho would have never survived if she hadn't come to Tokyo with him, but it had been completely one sided. He never would have helped her when she was in need. Tsuruga however, he had helped her with no seek of repayment. He was firm, but gentle with her, even while he hated her. When he was proud of her, he'd give her an amazing smile that made feel embarrassed, but pleased.

With that thought, Kyoko slowly started to take off his shoes, trying to be as gentle as possible. He barely moved as she stripped him, and she became slowly less embarrassed as she went along. She had only paused to apologize fifteen times, before cutting off the tattered shirt. It was much beyond saving anyways, even with her sowing skill. She didn't have enough thread.

"Kyoko-chan…"

She froze above his figure, holding her breath, the medicated wet sponge in her right hand. She had already cleaned off his face, pants and arms as best she could, but he hadn't stirred much before. She only had his chest left, embarrassed by the nude flesh. Her breath was held, as she watched his sleeping face grimace with pain.

"I'm so sorry…hurting you…Kyoko-chan…"

Her face fell into confusion as she looked at him. Had he hurt her? She played the last couple of hours in her head. She had been more worried, than anything. Physical pain hadn't really registered on her radar.

Kyoko lightly took a breath, unsure of what to do or say. Instead, she started stroking his chest with the sponge, tending to its injured flesh.

"You couldn't hurt me Tsuruga-san…"

***********

I thought I was done writing this story, but the more I read it, the more it frustrated me. I had fallen into the same pitfall that made me pull my hair out when reading other stories. Kyoko feelings were never quite explained, or felt rushed.

I'm not sure if I crawled out of that pitfall with writing this chapter, but I knew I had to write something in her point of view.

More than ever, I'd like to ask for reviews. Was it convincing? I really tried to fuse the motherly Kyoko, with the shy Kyoko, with the oblivious one. I'm not sure how well it went.


	14. Chapter 14

Ren woke with a start, as he gasped and struggled to sit up. He looked down, realizing that his shoes were off, his socks were off, and _his shirt was off?!_

Kyoko pulled back, apologizing profusely and bowing repeatedly. He turned his head from his figure to her own, and took a double-start.

Gone was the leather skirt, top, and boots. She was clad in a nurse's uniform, and not a typical nurses uniform. The skirt was as short at Satuska's, and there was a little heart shape cut out the top. Whenever she bowed, it gave him a more than a small view of sinuous skin.

He turned his head and closed his eyes tight, willing himself to forget. This was the type of hell President Takarada would create. One full of love.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I had to wash all the cuts, or they'd get infected. I didn't mean to wake you. Please, endure Tsuruga-san. I'm almost done."

He took a light breath in, as the cold sponge dabbed at his forehead. The crust of bodily fluids and dirt he hadn't noticed earlier, felt much better once it was removed off his skin.

"You don't have to do this Mogami-san…" Ren tried to bat her arm away, but she ignored his weak attempts, muttering that it was her duty. It was only when he spotted her bruised wrist, did he seriously push her arm away. He grimaced as he remembered the night before, and turned to other side of the room so he didn't have to face her.

"Stop Mogami-san. I don't deserve this…" He squeezed his eyes together, embarrassed and upset. Him pushing her into the taxi, him grabbing her arm and yanking her like a rag doll, she jumping over to protect him, and risking herself to drag him away from violence, the law…and himself. "I apologize for acting…very poorly. I am not the…" he took a hard swallow, "the senpai you thought me to be."

A silence hung in the air, as she looked at his exposed back. Without knowing it, she climbed into the bed and sat beside him. Ren's body stiffened. She talked to the opposite wall, muttering quietly as if to herself.

"Tsuruga-san is..my senpai ..yes...but…he helped me many times since I've met him.. I never had a senpai acknowledge me before him…but I …I don't think a senpai would do all the things he has done for me…He… I know he is a person, not just an senpai, or an actor… I won't be able to understand everything he's going through…but I'd like to help..if and when I can. I want to stand on the same footing, and someday be equals..and friends…with Tsuruga Ren."

"I'm sorry!" Kyoko said suddenly, withdrawing from his bed and getting up. He swiftly reached back and grabbed her arm. She froze, as he rolled over. He looked up at Kyoko in his warm genuine smile. Reaching up with his other hand, he brushed her hair back behind her ear. He couldn't bear to see her doubtful, apologetic eyes, especially after all she had said.

"From down here, you look a bit like a fairy Kyoko-chan."

"Tsuruga-san, please don't tease me like that. Fairies are a serious matter." Kyoko whimpered, as she went to reach for the wet sponge. He pulled her back, and she slipped into a side sitting position.

Ren's long arm reached down and cupped Kyoko's face. He pulled her closer so she could see his smile.

"I'm extremely sure now Kyoko-chan. In this white uniform, your positively glowing. Butterfly fairies glow. Maybe only I can see it though." His voice dropped off. "I would understand, if you didn't believe me…." Ren slowly let his hands slip from her warm cheek, and she pulled back, blushing.

The silence in the air hung, as Kyoko ringed out the sponge behind the white curtain.

A mumble slipped through the curtains, catching Ren's attention.

"What was that?"

"I..I believe you, Tsuruga-san. Ever since I've been around the LME agency, working with Moko-san, finding new roles. I've felt like a caterpillar who finally sees that there's a future that's right for me." She came to his side and sat on the edge of the bed, sponge momentarily forgotten in her lap.

"You've always been an amazing help to me, and, you're always making me transform to a bigger and better person…Maybe I'm becoming a butterfly in front of you Tsuruga-san, because I couldn't realize there was anything past me past…Sho." Kyoko gulped down the unpleasant name, calming her demons.

Turning to her knees and crawling up the bed, Ren watched her leaned toward his side. He waited for the cool sponge start to clean again, but felt a warm breath at his cheek. For a moment, he closed his eyes, and felt Kyoko's lips brush again his warm skin.

It tingled as she moved away, and he shifted his head to face her. A strong red tinge had flushed along her cheeks, and she looked to the floor.

"I thought… I'd thank you in a way you're accustomed to."

Abruptly, Ren found his way to his knees and leveled his eyes with Kyoko, He looked for any sign of a character, doubt, something in her eyes, but it was as clear, golden, and heartfelt as all other times she'd spoken to him without pretenses. He smiled.

"Call me Ren…"

He leaned closer to her, as he kept his line of sight upon her lips.

****

One more chapter folks! Maybe an epilogue too. I tried to clean up my previous chapters a bit.


	15. Chapter 15: Final

The phone rang, effectively breaking the moment. Both actors jumped at the sudden disturbance, blushing and looking away from each other. Cheeks flushed with pink, they hurriedly muttered their mangled apologies to each other. Kyoko noticed Cain's pockets quivering on the chair, and made her way to pick it up. He noticed her legs shook, confidence she once had draining away.

Ren let his head fall back into the mattress, and muffled his face with the sterile small pillow provided. His cheek burned in the shape her lips, and his pulse raised.

He could hear her fumbling with his phone. It was designed to be very discreet, and easily hidden. Naturally it was extremely slim, and the few buttons weren't self explanatory as most cell phones were. Eventually she connected the call, and the President's voice rang out over speakerphone.

"Ren? Ren? Are you there? Ren?" The president voice sounded almost nervous. Ren reached his hand out for the cell, but Kyoko was the one to respond.

"Don't worry President. Tsuruga-san is safe."

"Mogami-san? Where are you?"

"We are staying at the leisure hotel called "Pleasant Dreams.""

Moaning in frustration, Ren turned his body and placed his head under the pillow again. He could imagine what misconceptions the president was coming up with. Kyoko continued on oblivious.

"We've haven't be nourishing our bodies with adequate food and rest. After some time, I'm sure Tsuruga-san will be all recovered and ready to work."

The silence hung heavy in the air for a short amount of time. Pulling the pillow away from his ear, he could catch President Lory's deep chuckles on the other line. If he wasn't hearing things, there was also angry yelling, that sounded strangely like Yashiro-san in the background. "…she's only seventeen!" It was going to be hell next time they met.

"In that case Kyoko-chan," Lory chuckles slowly fading off, "I leave him in your capable hands. "

Kyoko blinked confusedly. "H-hai sir."

"One more thing…"

"Yes?"

"I personally thank you for taking such good care of Ren."

The line disconnected, as Kyoko held the phone in amazement. She closed the phone, and looked towards the floor.

"I guess that means you could sleep. I'll go to the hotel and get you a change of clothes!"

She hurried to the door, but a single cough stopped her. Kyoko could feel the glow and see the sparkles float past her, knowing Ren had turned on his kilowatt smile without having to turn around.

"You cannot be an actress without taking good care of your body, Mogami-san." Senpai Ren had emerged. " When was the last time you slept?"

"I can sleep after you, when I get back." Kyoko turned around, waving her hands defectively in the air.

He shook his head. His smile got brighter. "That's not a proper answer."

"I'll take an energy drink on the way."

"Aren't you always telling me those are bad for my health?" Brighter!?

"I'll get another room!!"

"Hmm…With what money?" Brighter!!

"There's only one bed!" She shrieked, turning her head away from the indoor sun.

"Ah…" Ren silenced, and Kyoko set out a relieved sighed, victorious. She turned back to the door, but was suddenly swept up in two strong arms. The arms carried her to the bed, and fell onto the mattress with her firmly in place next to him.

"I'm not letting you go until you've slept Mogami-san… and _Stop Wriggling!_" Her body went from writhing around to going as still as a cooked fish. Ren took a deep breath. A shirtless man was holding a seventeen year old he had feelings for, dressed in a flimsy nurse costume, in bed. This was taking all of his self-control as it was.

Instead of arguing with Senpai Ren, she kept silent. Kyoko closed her eyes and pretended to sleep, determined to slip out once his guard was down. Gradually she fell into an exhausted slumber. Her adrenaline had been on all night, and she couldn't keep it up. Smiling, Ren tucked his arm around her and pulled her closer.

He had no need for a sister's love. This was all he needed.

FIN

*****

ARGH! Romantic Kyoko-chan is so damn hard! I can't tell you how often I had to rewrite her monologue, or tried to explain her actions that would fit her character. I should be in the LoveMe section *cry* Although it is fun messing with Ren *evil grin* He _was_ the Emperor of the Night after all. I was so tempted to try a lemon, but I set it as T and don't want to change it.

Thanks for reading my version of the Setsuka /Cain mix up! It was a lot of fun getting mixed up in this fanfiction world once again, and it feels great to finish a story.

If you enjoyed, don't forget to hit that little review button. Really, it take as short as 30 seconds.


	16. Epilogue

The refreshed, properly dressed Heels sat in President Takarada's office. They looked down at the sleek open laptop with dread, their characters obviously leaving them. Both their eyes were wide, although Kyoko's by several more degrees than Ren.

Mogami Kyoko was the first to respond. She leapt from one side of the lavish office to the other in one fluid bound. Her body looked like a bear-skinned rug as she preformed the deepest dogeza she had yet to do within her career. Her tears didn't flow like rivers, but instead dripped slowly, one at a time.

She opened her mouth to apologize, but words failed her.

Much more slowly, Tsuruga Ren raised to his feet from the couch. He kept his head bent as he crossed the threshold. Next to Kyoko bowing shape, he too went to his knees. Placing his palms flat on the floor, he leaned over and also assumed a dogeza form. His voice rose as he kept his eyes to the floor. His voice was pained.

"I apologize for my actions. There is no excuse I can give to explain for my extremely poor behavior. I only ask that you excuse Mogami-san. She has done nothing other than to take care of me during my inexcusable outbursts."

President Takarada looked down at two of his prized employees, kneeling for forgiveness. He sighed heavily.

"I'm afraid I can't do that Ren. Whoever got access to those security tapes and released to the public doesn't matter now. The problem is that your and Mogami-san's faces are clearly visible, buying a room at a love hotel. We must act."

Kyoko released one short small sob, but she bit her cheek in stop herself from continuing. Taking a shaky breath, she turned to her senpai. She kept her face hidden, but he could see droplets of salty water slide down her cheek and off her chin.

"I'm so sorry Tsuruga-san. I wish I had acted better. I wish I could have been a better kohai."

"Kyoko, look at me." The young actress shook her head, ashamed. Ren took a deep breath. "_Please_."

Slowly, she forced her head up to look at him. Kyoko could count on one hand how often she had looked at Ren, eye to eye. She had seen expressions on his face before, never any like these. Her heart felt squeezed when she saw what his eyes contained. Regret, Shame, Pain, Doubt, Embarrassment. He fought his desire to turn away from her as he spoke.

"Kyoko, you've helped me last night in a way I don't think I would have been able to pull out from if you hadn't been there. You're no longer a kohai. We'll always be on even footing."

Her tears started to fall freely. President Takarada turned away from the painful sight as he picked up a clipboard. Attaching a sheet, he handed to Kyoko. He dipped the eagle pen in ink for her.

"Initial on the top right, sign on the bottom right, Kyoko-chan." She did as she was told, holding the paper on arms length so she wouldn't smudge the fine print's ink with her crying.

He handed it to Ren next, along with the old fashioned feather pen.

"Initial on the top left, sign on the bottom left."

The young actor dipped his pen into the ornate ink bottle. The president coughed as Ren went to write on the line.

"Not your stage name Ren. It needs to be your legal name to be binding."

The actor nodded, sighed, and signed. He watched both names glisten as the ink dried.

Somewhere, something clicked.

_Why would we be signing the same contract if we were both being let go by LME…?_

President Takarada took the clipboard and smiled down at both names. Handing it to his robed butler, he too took the pen, dated and signed it on the witness line. Once he recapped the ink, he took Kyoko's hand and helped her to her feet.

"Now get up Kyoko-chan, Ren. We musn't cry at such a happy time."

She sniffled as she stood up. "Happy?" Ren also rose to his feet, questioning, and suspicious.

Lory beamed at her, wiping her tears away.

"Of course! It's not every day our top actor gets married to such a pretty young actress!"

"…Excuse me?" "What?!" Kyoko and Ren spoke simultaneously. They both whipped towards the leaving butler. The words "Contract for Marriage" was clearly visible, even at such a distance.

The actress turned to look at the president of the media corporation she still worked for. Then she turned to her husband. Ren caught her before she fainted.

The president chuckled lightly. "Surely you didn't think I'd let my top talent go for something like this? There's nothing wrong with a newlywed couple going to a love hotel, right Ren?" He winked at the actor, then walked over to his desk. Lory pushed the intercom button.

"I need Jerry, Armani-san, the best Kyoto caterers, my band, the interior designers, the jet to pick up the Hizuris, and the usual media members all ready for a wedding by 7pm tonight."

"Right away sir."

"Invite everyone who attended the Happy Grateful Party last year."

"Yes sir."

"I also need you to book the best honeymoon suite in Tokyo."

"Of course, sir."

Ren looked down at his unconscious new wife. Definitely a love-filled hell.

* * *

I said I'd do a epilogue if I got 100 reviews, but I got hit with a writing bug once I read the newest Skip Beat update, so here it is!

I'm trying to work on a M rated fiction. I've only thought of one that could be in character, but it's too depressing. I might just write one purposely OOC M fic. I'll warn you guys though


End file.
